The Census Bureau will produce a full update and revision of the Census Bureau publication 65+ in the United States: 2005. This will be the 4th report in the series of [unreadable]65+ in the United States[unreadable] published by the U.S. Census Bureau since 1993. All three earlier editions were funded by NIA.